minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox Update
Overview The Xbox Update is a big Miner's Haven update, released on March 26th, 2016. The highlight of this update was Xbox compatibility, and the removal of PvP (which sparked controversy among the community but return roughly 14 months later, with the Summer Update 2017). Berezaa said PvP was removed to make Miner's Haven more kid friendly. Soon after the launch of Miner's Haven on Xbox, it got on the ROBLOX front page on Xbox and Berezaa decided to update Miner's Haven Weekly which he has done for the next two months but afterwards moved back to occasional updates. Between this update and the April updates in Miner's Haven, Berezaa released a new save system to mitigate the save issues users were having, and he designed the new save system after some scripting tricks from BitSquid Games (previously Manic Machines) developers Crykee and Biostreem. Other changes in this update include: Misc * The mystery box GUI for Xbox is very different from the GUI seen on PC and mobile and has stayed like this since. Berezaa announced he would release the same GUIs for PC, Xbox, and mobile in the September 2017 update even thought Berezaa claimed that the GUIs released in The Ultimate Update are scalable. * Miner's Haven is now Xbox Compatible with GUIs indicating controls. * A new item type was added called particle givers with their effects being self explanatory. Items include Lovestruck Particle and Loominati Particle available in the uC shop. * RP shop got removed with weapons no longer working and gaining the collectible tier. * Other RP shop items became unavailable until The Outdoors Update with the addition of The Masked Man. * Berezaa released new codes including "HavenNowOnXbox", "WeMadeIt". * Dynamic Water was added to the current map at the time of release. * A new small purple crate appears when opening Daily Gifts. * Mystery Box GUIs were tweaked to allow users to unbox another box after unboxing the firs box if they had another of the box. * The particles for the Ore Illuminator have been tweaked. * Furnaces now display when you gain money and or research points from them. * Ore Encapsulator was buffed to have a multiple of 22x instead of 8x * The Shouter colorizer has been updated. * Characters now emit a small amount of light at night and night time is slightly less dark. RP Shop Infusers * Tiers changed to Premium and moved to uC Shop. * Explosive Infuser: Renamed to Cursed Infuser and now increases jump height but lowers walkspeed (no longer explodes players upon death). * Health Infuser: Renamed to Thrust Infuser and now increases jump height (no longer increases health). * Regeneration Infuser: Renamed to Heavenly Infuser and now increases walkspeed and jump height (no longer increases regeneration rate). * Speed Infuser: Buffed walkspeed boost to 5 (from 3) and description updated. * Haste Infuser: Buffed walkspeed boost to 8 (from 5) and description updated. Issues * There was a small bug where PC users could sometimes see Xbox control images, especially with the Ore Pulsar and Ore Quasar. Category:Updates